Banda sonora
thumb|300px|Caja con la banda sonora de La lista de bandas sonoras oficiales para la saga de The Elder Scrolls. La banda sonora de Morrowind fue compuesta por Jeremy Soule. Está disponible para su compra en iTunes. La banda sonora fue nominada para el premio de Logro Sobresaliente en Composición Musical original de la Academia de las Artes Interactivas y Ciencias. Pistas #''Call of Magic'' #''Desperation'' #''Dark Caverns'' #''Unity'' #''Peace At Last'' #''Traveling Fanfare'' #''Main Theme'' #''Choices Made'' #''Separation'' #''Trick Suspense'' #''Rise to Reality'' #''Break the Cycle'' #''Love Lost'' #''Forever There'' #''Ending Theme'' Tienda La banda sonora de Oblivion consta de 26 canciones de diversa longitud, compuesta por Jeremy Soule, quien también compuso la banda sonora para el juego anterior de la serie The Elder Scrolls. Su longitud total es de 58 minutos 40 segundos. El hermano de Jeremy, Julian Soule, también participó en la composición de la banda sonora. Pistas #''Reign of the Septims'' #''Through the Valleys'' #''Death Knell'' #''Harvest Dawn'' #''Wind from the Depths'' #''King and Country'' #''Fall of the Hammer'' #''Wings of Kynareth'' #''All's Well'' #''Tension'' #''March of the Marauders'' #''Watchman's Ease'' #''Glory of Cyrodiil'' #''Defending the Gate'' #''Bloody Blades'' #''Minstrel's Lament'' #''Ancient Sorrow'' #''Auriel's Ascension'' #''Daedra in Flight'' #''Unmarked Stone'' #''Bloodlust'' #''Sunrise of Flutes'' #''Churl's Revenge'' #''Deep Waters'' #''Dusk at the Market'' #''Peace of Akatosh'' Tienda Skyrim cuenta con una partitura original totalmente orquestada. La banda sonora tiene fuertes similitudes con los juegos anteriores de la serie, incluyendo el tema principal. El conjunto de cuatro CD (autografiada por el compositor Jeremy Soule) fue originalmente lanzado la semana después de la fecha en América del Norte el lanzamiento del juego. Sólo está disponible en iTunes por $15.99 USD. Pistas del disco 1 #''Dragonborn'' #''Awake'' #''From Past to Present'' #''Unbroken Road'' #''Ancient Stones'' #''The City Gates'' #''Silent Footsteps'' #''Dragonsreach'' #''Tooth and Claw'' #''One They Fear'' #''Death or Sovngarde'' #''Masser'' #''Distant Horizons'' #''Dawn'' #''The Jerall Mountains'' #''Steel on Steel'' #''Secunda'' #''Imperial Throne'' Pistas del disco 2 #''Frostfall'' #''Night without Stars'' #''Into Darkness'' #''Kyne's Peace'' #''Unbound'' #''Far Horizons'' #''A Winter's Tale'' #''The Bannered Mare'' #''The Streets of Whiterun'' #''The Forest of Darkness'' #''The White River'' #''Silence Unbroken'' #''Standing Stones'' #''Beneath the Ice'' #''Tundra'' #''Journey's End'' Pistas del disco 3 #''Before the Storm'' #''A Chance Meeting'' #''Out of the Cold'' #''Around the Fire'' #''Shadows and Echoes'' #''Caught off Guard'' #''Aurora'' #''Blood and Steel'' #''Towers and Shadows'' #''Seven Thousand Steps'' #''Solitude'' #''Watch the Skies'' #''The Gathering Storm'' #''Sky Above, Voice Within'' #''Death in the Darkness'' #''Shattered Shields'' #''Sovngarde'' #''Wind Guide You'' Pistas del disco 4 #''Skyrim Atmospheres'' Tienda Expansiones y , ambos contienen nuevas piezas de música que no se han liberado para su descarga. *Dawnguard - Valle Perdido *Dragonborn - Solstheim La música de The Elder Scrolls Online fue compuesta por Brad Derrick y Rik Schaffer. Jeremy Soule, un compositor veterano en los juegos The Elder Scrolls, trabajó en el tema del título y la música para las cinemáticas. Malukah, una músico de Youtube, que saltó a la fama con su interpretación de Skyrim The Dragonborn Comes, fue invitada a escribir y realizar algunas de las canciones de bardo en el juego. La música del juego es temática, con obras particulares que se están atados a bioma clases, la ubicación (grande y pequeña), y estados de ánimo. Zenimax quería que la música sea parte integral del entorno del juego, combinando a la perfección con los otros sonidos alrededor del jugador. Algunas canciones de los anteriores títulos de hacer una reaparición. Algunos se han vuelto a trabajar, mientras que otros sólo se muestran. Pistas #''For Blood, for Glory, for Honor'' #''Moons of Evening Star'' #''The Three Banners: Fanfare'' #''Omens in the Clouds'' #''Echoes of Aldmeris'' #''Weapons Drawn'' #''Yearning for Moonshadow'' #''owering the Banners (Sundown)'' #''Dawn Gleams on Cyrodiil'' #''Rubble and Smoke'' #''Comrades in Arms'' #''Y’ffre in Every Leaf'' #''North from Riften'' #''Moth, Butterfly, And Torchbug'' #''Elegy for the Remans'' #''Oath of Malacath'' #''Whispers of the Ancestors'' #''Vestige of Hope'' #''Sands of the Alik'r'' #''Winged Twilight'' #''Imperial Legion'' #''Auridon Sunrise'' #''They Did Not Die in Vain'' #''Greenheart'' #''Tamriel Beleagured'' #''To Dance with Daedra'' #''The Towers Cast Long Shadows'' #''Horizons of Cyrodiil'' #''The Legacy of Lorkhan'' #''Arkay Watches'' #''Courage of Ordinary Mortals'' #''The Heart of Nirn'' #''Soaring on Eagle’s Wings'' #''Stendarr’s Mercy'' #''Order of the Ancestor Moth'' #''Onslaught at the Gates'' #''Alas, The Dragon Shall Break'' #''The Keep Has Fallen'' #''Bruma Against the Jeralls'' #''We Honor the Slain'' #''Ruins of the Ayleids'' #''Anequina Beckons'' #''Northpoint Nocturne'' #''Memories of Yokuda Lost'' #''Peril Upon the Sands'' #''Tides of the Abecean Sea'' #''Beauty of Dawn'' Tienda Categoría:Música (Mundo real)